501:Donna, Scooby-Doo, and the Beach Beastie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After their Havana Nights Contest, they encounter an underwater creature who claims to be a ghost pirate.
1. Beach Beastie

Mystery Inc and The Celestian Alliance were relaxing on the beaches, "After all that dancing," Donna shouted, "We can use a little relaxation on Havana's beach."

"You got that right Babe" Michael replied as he rubbed coconut oil on her back.

"Fred, Daphne" Luis shouted, "Congrats on winning the LADUWS: Havana Nights contest"

"No prob," Daphne said, "I needed to raise money for my fashion company and to promote the business."

"Blake Styles," Emma recalled.

"Michael," Velma asked as she sat down, "Where are your parents, the 2nd place winners of the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest."

"At the market" Michael answered, "They said they wanted to check out some herbal remedies for the patients at Rosewood hospital."

"And Like, Where's Rocket," Shaggy asked,

"Looking for treasure" Emma answered.

"Caleb and Stacy went with him to make sure he doesn't do anything" Michael continued as he whispered in Shaggy's ear, " Dangerous"

"Right, right" Shaggy whispered, "We don't want the public to find out he's an R-A-C-C-O-O-N"

Meanwhile, Rocket, Caleb, and Stacy were walking around the beach. "Rocket," Caleb said, "Using your metal detector for gold won't get you anything."

"Come on Football Head" Rocket replied, "Since Cass and Jyn won second place, I can find some real treasure on the beach."

As they were looking around, a mysterious water monster came out of the ocean. Rocket tried to fight it off with some blasters, but it didn't work. "Make a Crootaken run for it!" he shouted as they ran off.

In the markets, Rocket, Stacy, and Caleb run pass by the people, warning them of the water monster. Jyn and Cass thought it was another Rocket money trick. That's when the monster really showed up and started terrorizing everyone.

Jyn and Cass took out their blasters and started to fight it, "No blasters" shouted Rocket, "I tried doing it. Follow me to that small cafe."

They ran to the cafe where the monster was following them, "Shut the door" Jyn shouted, "Maybe we can cut it off."

As they did, the monster rushed back onto the beach. The rest of The Celestian Alliance saw the monster and headed to the cafe. "Mom! Dad!" Michael shouted, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine Michael," Cassian replied as Michael hugged them both.

"I sensed that they were in danger from a water monster" Donna whispered to Jyn as he helped her up.

They were wondering what was going on, "I say it's a pirate ghost I say," said a blonde woman with a beautiful necklace, "Names', "Kiki" I own the cafe here. I also know all the ghostly legends of Cuba."

"Which ghost is haunting the place?" Stacy asked.

"Malcolm La Rouge" Kiki answered, "A legend around Cuba. He had a treasure filled with jewels. When locals find out Malcolm was here. They took his jewels, sunk him and his ship with it.

"If he gets the Amulet of Harmony," Donna thought to herself, "They'll know who we are."


	2. Beach Trouble

Later, Donna, Michael, Stacy, Caleb, Daphne Animal, and Fred were on the beach, "This is the area where you guys and Cousin Rocket first saw the monster"

"Of course" Stacy replied, "Your cousin has just a crazy behavior for those ray guns."

Meanwhile, Velma, Luis, Emma, and Rocket were in Hotel Oceana interviewing the manager, "Ever since that whole sea monster shenanigan we've been getting stuff other resorts don't get. Disco, fondue, hot tubs, and the new Aquatica show."

Luis saw that the show is closed for repairs, which is suspicious, "Are the water creatures real?" he asked.

"They don't" the manager replied, "It's all illusions and special effects. Brownstone repairs are taking a while for it to repair."

"For how long?" Velma asked.

"About a month and guests are getting tired of waiting." the manager replied.

"Jinkies," Velma said, "Things do take a while, but this has gone too far."

"Maybe I could help out." Rocket suggested.

"No Rocket" replied Emma, "No lasers. We have a feeling the manager might be behind all of this."

Then Emma saw some strange substance by her sandal, which is suspicious.

At the buffet, Shaggy and Scooby were wasting their time eating all the shrimps. "Dear" Alex shouted, "No time to eat all the shrimp. We have to save Havana."

"Sorry, Hon" Shaggy smiled.

"If only the Greys were here!" Cassian complained.

"Like, what's wrong with Cass" Shaggy asked.

"He gets stressed when it comes to nonsense" Jyn replied.

Just then, Kiki came by. "Kiki?" "What are you doing here?"

"Since you guys are the first people to enter my cafe since the incident" Kiki explained, "I'm trying to get my husband, "Grafton" to stop construction at Aquatica, but he'd never listen. Now all that's left is my priceless diamond necklace."

"There, there," said Alex.

The others came in seeing to know if they had any clues. Emma explained to them about the clues they find, which they found really suspicious.

Later that night, The Oceanas were performing when the manager came up to announce limbo time. The Oceanas were about to play, the monster came up. It chased everyone away, but Donna saw something solid at the core of the monster. "Anyone who knows me at heart" shouted Donna, "Come with me."

Mystery Inc, The Celestian Alliance, Kiki, Stacy, and Luis followed her to the new Aquatica area. "Luis grab a net!" shouted Donna.

But as he was about to, the monster grabbed him and Kiki. Luckily, they were freed by 2 lasers. Everyone looked at Rocket but he said, "Don't look at me,"

"Perhaps we could be of assistance" shouted Giselle.

"Giselle" Donna shouted, "Your here."

"We love to capture fake monsters." shouted Orion "After a little trip to the ports of Havana, we could use a little mission."

They both grabbed the net and trapped the solid thing in the monster. Now it was time to unmask the culprit, who was Grafton Brownstone, the husband of Kiki, "Grafton, Honey," she shouted, "What's going on here?"

"Simple Kiki" Velma replied, "He used a suit to control the water in the suit. Thanks to the equipment he borrowed from the Aquatica show. And the only thing why he did it, is that it has something to do with this fake necklace."

"Fake?" shouted Kiki.

Animal took the fake necklace and broke the jewel. "My company's funding was in trouble" Grafton explained, "I sold the real necklace to raise money and I knew that sooner or later you would find out the truth about it."

"And the other jewel thefts was just for cover" Daphne replied.

"I couldn't let you find out," Grafton said to his wife"I was afraid you would leave me."

"Oh honey," Kiki smiled as she kissed "I'll wait for you."

"I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids and those weird Rosewood teenagers!" shouted Grafton as he was taken away.

Later on the beach, Caleb was disappointed that they didn't limbo. To make up for not using lasers, Rocket decided to do limbo themselves.

"I am Groot(How low can you go!)" Groot shouted.

One by one, they limboed their way through. Then it was Scooby's turn, he went really low, popped out of the sand and shouted, "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!"

The End.


End file.
